


不速之客

by alexei_1028ale



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, …退休生活？, 他俩都不是赛车手au, 凯文很喜欢抱抱, 如果非要再加个tag那就是我试图写个无脑fluff但只做到了前半部分, 猫 - Freeform, 绝对ooc了, 趁这个赛季还没结束赶紧挤出点东西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_1028ale/pseuds/alexei_1028ale
Summary: “你打算叫它什么？”凯文问。罗曼重新转回到餐桌上，看了看抬着傻笑的男友，和他充满热情的蓝眼睛。“凯文，”罗曼说，“叫它凯文·马格努森。”—————————老梗新写（？）
Relationships: Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	不速之客

**Author's Note:**

> 旗捡了只猫，马开始傻笑
> 
> 假的，假的，假的

罗曼提着超市的塑料袋，眯着眼睛走在停车场上的时候，从离车很远的地方就看到了车前盖上的毛球。直到罗曼径直朝它走进、打开又关上了后备箱，猫咪都没有离开。放好东西，罗曼绕回到车前，猫咪一动不动，仍稳稳地蹲坐着，尾巴圈在身前，眨着它无辜的蓝眼睛。它身边是混乱的一串梅花足印，一直由挡风玻璃向上延伸到车顶。

“猫咪，你在这里等什么？”罗曼抵着车盖，靠在猫咪前，眯着眼问它。猫咪甚至没有动一动耳朵，只是半睁着它的眼睛，不屑地打了一个哈欠。

“我想你该去路边，或者去公园。”罗曼接着说。它喵了一声，眨了眨眼，起身向罗曼走去，趴倒在他面前。

“猫咪？”罗曼倒吸了一口气，又问道。

毛茸茸的猫咪脑袋蹭了蹭罗曼的小臂，他于是鼓起勇气，伸出手摸了摸它。猫咪身上没有项圈或是任何标记，但浑身的银白色的毛却看起来一尘不染。它的蓝眼睛在光下变成一条线，让罗曼有种莫名的熟悉感。猫咪在他的抚摸下发出咕噜噜的声音。“或许…你也可以来我家。”

毕竟当罗曼抓着猫咪的两条手臂，把它抱进车里的时候，它很安静，没有反抗。罗曼把它放进副驾驶座，让它躺在揉乱了堆在座椅上的外套上，又对着安全带嘟囔了几句。如果被凯文知道了，他一定会傻笑，罗曼突然想到，自己现在的样子一定很有趣，先是低头向一只猫咪问话，再是让它系安全带。他自己先忍不住也笑了起来。

回程的一路上，罗曼总忍不住瞥向副驾驶上的毛球。猫咪端坐在皮制的汽车座椅上，尾巴圈在身前，扭头望向窗外。罗曼于是打开了车窗，午后的暖风和阳光一起吹进车里，猫咪蓬松的猫毛顺着风流动，它转过头，朝着罗曼打了个喷嚏。

从厨房的窗户向外望，忽视高低错落的层叠的楼房，傍晚的夕阳把天空染得模糊不清。罗曼切完土豆的时候，凯文关门的声音从客厅的方向传来。“我回来了——这是谁？”

“猫咪。”罗曼从厨房里探出头来，“今天怎么样？”

“挺好的，”凯文挂好了外套，蹲下来开始逗猫玩，“和冈瑟吵架了。”

罗曼在厨房笑得很大声，“我们和他哪天不吵架？”

“我们都放假的时候。”凯文笑着说，他站起身向罗曼走去，给了他一个拥抱。

“比如明天？”

“嗯哼。”

“希望你没有摔冈瑟办公室的门。”罗曼用手背拍了拍凯文，示意他松开自己，“我没洗手。”

年青的男友不情不愿地嘟哝了几声才结束了这个拥抱，拿着平板回到书房里。罗曼则继续处理番茄。过了一会儿他听见凯文踮着脚走路的声音，然后是轻轻拉开冰箱门的声音，关上冰箱门之后凯文的拖鞋声消失了一阵子，然后向罗曼靠近。“哈尼，你想过给猫咪洗澡吗？”凯文凑过来，下巴贴在罗曼的肩膀上。

“猫咪好像不喜欢洗澡。”

“可是它喜欢蹭我，而我喜欢抱它。”

凯文毛茸茸的浅金色胡子蹭着罗曼的脸颊，罗曼把手伸向水龙头下冲了冲，转过身用指背刮了刮他的胡子。凯文缩回了脑袋，蓝眼睛笑成了一条缝。“那你去给它洗澡吧。”罗曼偏了偏头，表示同意。

凯文蹦跳着离开了厨房，然后便是他四处呼唤猫咪的声音。等到罗曼忙好了厨房，又摆好了餐桌，便关心浴室里的事。拉开门，玻璃和窗户上都是水汽凝成的水珠，凯文的头发和衬衫湿了一半，半蹲在浴室的瓷砖上，用大毛毯揉擦着猫咪。“它不喜欢吹风机。”凯文向罗曼抱怨。

“你也不喜欢。”罗曼说。猫咪的头探在毛毯外，它抬高了下巴，银灰色的猫毛贴在身上，看上去比之前小了一大圈。它看见从门口探出头的罗曼，挣扎着从凯文手里挤出来，抖了抖身上的水滴，冲着罗曼走去，丝毫不顾凯文在它身后的高声抱怨，躺倒在罗曼面前的地板上。罗曼蹲下身，轻拍它的脑袋。“嘿！”凯文仍在抗议着。

罗曼从凯文手里接过毛毯，把猫咪包裹起来，抱到沙发上，再折回浴室。凯文正用手臂擦着玻璃上的水珠。“我想你该洗个澡。”罗曼揉了揉凯文湿漉漉的发梢，“然后来吃饭。”

“正有此意。”他点点头。

凯文一边解扣子一边扭过头和罗曼接吻，直到一声猫叫打破平静。罗曼吓了一跳而凯文开始傻笑，快乐的蓝眼睛在浴室的灯下闪着光。“我很快就好。”凯文说，伸手把猫和罗曼一起赶出浴室。

水声很快就停了，凯文裹着睡袍从浴室里出来时，罗曼在看电视，一下下地切着频道。“猫咪睡着了？”凯文指指躺在罗曼腿上的毛球。毛球听到声音，突然探起头，跳下沙发。罗曼直起身试图挽留，被凯文摁了回去，顺理成章地躺进他的臂弯中。“吃饭了，猫咪。”罗曼拍了拍凯文湿哒哒的脑袋，那人还是一动不动。

糟了，罗曼想，男友黏在了自己身上。罗曼百无聊赖地继续切起频道，看了一会儿赛车比赛的回放。直到猫咪再次跳上沙发，用猫叫抗议，凯文才被惊到似的从罗曼怀里钻出来。

“坏猫咪！”坐到餐桌旁，凯文仍在抱怨。随后又很快因送进嘴里的食物放松，紧接着便兴高采烈地讨论起放假的计划。凯文的手激动地上下飞舞，又突然因想到桌底下的不速之客而泄了气。“它会是一只走丢的猫咪吗？”凯文撑着额头，一边搅动面前瓷盘里的意大利面。

“不知道，”罗曼如实回答，“如果不是，我们该养它吗？”他问。

凯文笑得有些傻气了，“不知道，明明是你把它捡回来的。”

罗曼试图回忆到底是什么原因让自己头脑一热，拎回家这个黏人的毛球。他记不太清了。他又想起和凯文刚刚同居的那一阵子，似乎也曾计划着养一只宠物，最后却因工作的忙碌而不了了之，况且自己男友本身就是个麻烦黏人的小动物。“不管怎样，我还挺喜欢它的。”罗曼说。

凯文哼哼了几声，他的声音因嘴里的土豆而含混不清。“我也喜欢它。”随后他说道。

“那我想我们该给它起个名字——总不能一直‘它’、‘它’或者‘猫’、‘猫’这样叫它。”

“如果你给它起了名字，它就永远不会再跑掉了，你知道吗？”凯文用手托着下巴，认真地对罗曼说。

“我知道。”罗曼回答道。洗干净的猫咪正蹲在桌脚，眯着眼睛，专注地舔着手上的毛，银白色毛茸茸的尾巴扫在地板上。它耳朵尖的毛还没有干透，湿漉漉地嗒成一个尖角。罗曼弯下餐桌，挠了挠猫咪的头。它的尾巴扫动得更快了一些。

“你打算叫它什么？”凯文问。

罗曼重新转回到餐桌上，看了看抬着傻笑的男友，和他充满热情的蓝眼睛。“凯文，”罗曼说，“叫它凯文·马格努森。”

**Author's Note:**

> …感想看完
> 
> 虽然但是，我还是会写他俩的（逃走


End file.
